And Then There Were None
by schnook
Summary: It had been a natural response, much like catching a ball with nimble fingers when it is flung at you. Sayu Yagami had been flung at him with such a force he was not prepared for. Mello/Sayu. One-shot.


**Title: And Then There Were None**

**Show: Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Sayu**

**Summary: It had been a natural response, much like catching a ball with nimble fingers when it is flung at you. Sayu Yagami had been flung at him with such a force he was not prepared for. Mello/Sayu. One-shot. **

**A/N: Uh, nothing to add. Just wanted to make sure everyone knows I know how to write 'a' and 'n' in capitals, that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

Mihael Keehl had thought twice of kissing Sayu Yagami.

The first had been nothing more than a passing impulse; a bizarre, bubbling feeling that had accumulated in the back of his throat, threatening to rise and spill over like a spouting fountain. It had been a natural response, as he told himself; much like dodging a ball or catching it with nimble fingers when it is flung directly at you. Sayu Yagami had been flung at him with such a force he was not prepared for, a force he had not anticipated, and he had reacted immediately.

As he always does.

And yet, those thoughts were not his own, those ideas could never have been his own.

The first time Mihael Keehl thought of kissing Sayu Yagami was a mistake. A dreadful, dreadful lapse of judgment.

They had exchanged very few words, and what could not have been put into words was exchanged in a series of sharp, accusing glares and patronizing glances.

She was dragged in, spluttering and crying and yelling and _pathetic_, gagged and blindfolded. She lashed out, cried and tried to bite something – anything – that might cause the hold around her wrists and neck to loosen. The skin of her cheeks were red and blotchy, and the covering that had once been meticulously fixed about her mouth was askew, revealing her bared teeth. He had thought they had captured the wrong girl. It was improbable, impossible, yet he thought he might have made a mistake. She could not be a Yagami. Yagamis were beautiful, conniving, and clever to the point of fanaticism. She was kicking, fighting, cursing. But he did not need to see this to know Sayu Yagami, in the end, was just like everyone else; everyone else who was never meant to be owned, to be caged.

She demanded to be released. She spat in their faces. She snarled at their incompetence for hours and hours and hours and _hours_.

And just as quickly as she had been fired up, she slumped. Like a rubber-band releasing itself from the stretched tension, she slumped. Her forehead relaxed. Electricity lifted from the hideout, or rather, it changed. It was pulsing, quietly and eerily in the background, forever disappearing when they turned to look behind their shoulders. He had approached her, standing mightily and godly as she sat bandaged and slumped in her chair.

_Cooperating now, are you?_ He had asked her, looming over.

Her shoulders were curved to the point of being mountainous.

_Are you?_ She asked the floor.

If there was one thing that pissed Mihael Keehl off, it was a question back-handed.

_Spineless_, his mind had hissed at her.

_I sure as hell am not_.

_Then you won't be alone_.

And it was then that Mihael Keehl felt the strangest sensation he had felt in years: he wanted to kiss her.

He thought later of it as nothing more than a response to the prolonged time he was spending amongst the Mafia - those sweating, swearing, befouling men whose thoughts lingered down low while their hands traveled high. He was now probably no better; having thought of her in _that_ kind of a way. He had stormed off angrily, forever the one to haste.

The second time Mihael Keehl thought of kissing Sayu Yagami was followed through with action. Because he likes action. He leaned forward clumsily and brushed his lips briefly against the whirring phosphorescent screen, where her face was gazing off through the window. Her mother leaned over her and adjusted the wheelchair. The silence in the room was willing, intentional, deliberate to the point of stubbornness. The coffee maker bubbled. Sayu Yagami sniffed.

And Mihael Keehl turned off the monitor to return to his work and wait and wait and wait.

He felt judgment would be upon him soon.

**-x-x-x-**

**I love this ship. It's a shame I didn't put them together. Oh well. I'll assign that to you.**

**p.s. I never know how to put these two together. Anyone done it? Let me know in a review. Or just review. And if that doesn't work, try the button below. I'll stop the prostitution now. **


End file.
